


Requited

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18x18, Birthday Sex, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Panty Kink, Top!Luke, Twincest, bottom!Ashton, just a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3040673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re the prettiest boy in the whole wide world, don’t you know that?”</p><p>Surprisingly, Ashton giggles a little. “There are at least a gazillion people in the world, Lukey… you haven’t seen all of them.”</p><p>“I don’t need to,” Luke insists with a shrug. “You’re prettier than all of them, I just know it. And even when you’re sad, you’re still the prettiest to me.”</p><p>Or, Ashton just wants to be pretty. Luke shows him that he already is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okayrichie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayrichie/gifts).



> So, this is a long overdue promise but I came through in the end (kinda)! I dedicate this to all of my fellow twincest shippers and whatnot, and I hope that you find this to be quite satisfying. Or... at least a little bit? :-D
> 
>  **Warnings:** Incest (duh), references to shitty parenting (well, a shitty aunt), and I believe that's it.
> 
>  
> 
> **I do not give anyone permission to upload this work anywhere else.**  
> 

* * *

Ashton always had the best ideas, and maybe that was one of the countless reasons that Luke loved him so much.

Whenever they were bored and wanted to play a game, Ashton would come up with one as if it were the easiest thing in the world. In fact, he could basically make a game out of anything and it would always turn out being loads of fun. For this reason, Luke always went along with the games; however, sometimes he had to question what his twin was getting them into, because while Ashton had the ability to make everything fun, he was also quite reckless at times.

“We’re not allowed to be in here,” Luke reminds the slightly older boy—who only happened to be older by two minutes, but Ashton never lets him forget it.

“Wrong,” Ashton says distractedly, as he is currently messing with the strange things on top of the clothing dresser. “We’re not allowed to be in here when Auntie Pam is _gone_. She’s downstairs right now, so that means it’s okay.”

Luke highly doubts that, but he decides not to argue. From his position on the edge of their aunt Pamela’s bed, he watches Ashton fiddle around with the colorful bottles of perfume, curiously smelling each one of them and wrinkling his little nose at the different scents. When he has apparently found what he’d been looking for, he gasps excitedly and picks up what appears to be some kind of brush, and then he begins dabbing light-colored powder all over his face.

“What are you doing now?” Luke inquires.

Ashton smiles at himself in the little mirror before him. “I’m making myself pretty.”

For as long as Luke can remember, Ashton has had a fixation with being ‘pretty’. Luke doesn’t really understand it, because in his eyes, his twin is the prettiest person in the entire universe and he always will be. Still, Ashton loves nothing more than playing in their aunt’s makeup kit, wearing cute bows in his curly hair, painting his nails, and then attempting to hide his colorful creations at dinnertime. Luke doesn’t understand any of it, but he sees the way that his twin’s eyes light up with glee and it makes him happy, too. So while he knows that what they’re doing will inevitably get them in trouble, he feels as if it’s worth it.

Once Ashton has finished decorating his face, he turns around and faces Luke with a wide grin.

“What do you think?” he asks, and honestly, the face paint reminds Luke of a clown at the carnival. Ashton’s lips are cherry red, his cheeks have blotches of bright pink on them, and he even put lime green powder above his eyelids. But the main difference between Ashton and a clown is that Ashton doesn’t look scary, nor is he trying to give Luke an animal shaped balloon with a persistent glare. Overall, Luke thinks that his twin looks very pretty.

“You look pretty,” he says aloud.

The smile on Ashton’s face widens because he can tell that his brother’s words are genuine. After all, Luke would never lie to him and vice versa. Even if he did, Ashton would be able to tell. They both would, because they are the same person in two separate bodies.

Ashton takes a few steps toward the bed, closing the small distance between them. Without a word, he leans forward and presses his bright red lips to Luke’s mouth, kissing him chastely. When he pulls away, it leaves a red stain on the boy’s pale skin. Luke merely smiles with gratitude, since he loves it when his twin gives him kisses. They make him feel warm and fuzzy, and best of all, each kiss is a secret between the two of them that no one else will ever know.

“Want me to do you now?” Ashton asks, snapping Luke out of his blissful thoughts.

In truth, Luke doesn’t really care for the makeup. It’s messy and sticky and doesn’t smell like fruit, even though he imagined that it would. However, it’s incredibly difficult for him to say no to Ashton, especially if he knows that it’ll make his twin happy.

“Um, okay,” he hesitantly replies.

Ashton tells him not to worry so much and begins sifting through the mess on the dresser. Luke is left wondering what his twin is going to do to his face and if he’ll like it or not. Who knows, maybe he actually will. Although he’s a little nervous, he finds himself hoping that he’ll be as pretty as Ashton.

Eventually the other boy moves back over to the bed with a single tube in his hand. He tells Luke to stick out his lips, so Luke does as he’s instructed and watches as Ashton smears hot pink lipstick over his mouth. The texture is a little weird but Luke instantly begins to feel pretty, and he can kind of see why Ashton is so fascinated with these things.

Once Ashton has finished, Luke rubs his lips together and wonders what he looks like. Unfortunately, he doesn’t get a chance to find out.

“Boys!”

Startled by the sudden outburst, both boys turn around to see their aunt standing in the doorway with fury in her eyes. A bad feeling instantly sets in Luke’s stomach and he wonders how their aunt will punish them this time. He finds himself wishing that he could run and hide under his bed like he always does when he gets yelled at, but he knows that there’s no way he would be able to run past her.

Half an hour later, Luke sneaks out of his and Ashton’s shared bedroom and tiptoes down the hallway, making his way to the staircase. Surprisingly, his aunt decided to merely banish him to his room for a couple of hours as punishment. This is mainly because Ashton took all of the blame, claiming that he was the one who messed with her makeup and that Luke had nothing to do with it. His twin was so brave when it came to facing their strict aunt, and Luke admires him for that. In contrast, Luke just wants to run away and hide whenever she gets angry. He doesn’t know why he’s so afraid of her, it’s not as if she ever spanks them or anything. But maybe he’s afraid because he knows that she doesn’t want them to live there, and if given the chance, she’d gladly get rid of them.

Luke quietly descends the staircase but stops in the middle so that he won’t be seen, taking a seat on one of the steps. He can vaguely hear their aunt lecturing Ashton in the living room, which began after she forcefully scrubbed the makeup from the boy’s face. Luke hates their aunt’s lectures, they’re always long and boring and she repeats things at least seven times as if they hadn’t heard her the first time. In fact, he’d probably prefer a spanking over having to listen to her talk.

At the moment, she appears to be saying something about how Ashton should feel ashamed of himself for what he’d done. It wouldn’t be the first time that she caught him putting on makeup, and she repeats the same mantra every time: boys don’t wear makeup, Ashton is a boy, and therefore Ashton cannot wear her makeup. She tells Ashton that if he continues acting like this, then people will think badly of him and call him mean names. If he doesn’t want any of that to happen, then he needs to start acting more like a boy and less like a girl.

Hearing all of that makes Luke really angry, especially since he knows that Ashton will be sad now. Their aunt puts on makeup and feels pretty about herself, so why can’t Ashton? He doesn’t understand why boys aren’t allowed to feel pretty, too. But when he asks their aunt about these things, she always tells him that it just doesn’t work that way and to stop asking stupid questions. Out of spite for the woman, he continues asking them anyway.

Suddenly, Luke overhears their aunt telling Ashton to go to his room. Not wanting to get caught snooping, the younger twin quickly tiptoes back up the steps and down the hall until he reaches their bedroom, where he sits cross-legged on his bed and waits for Ashton. However, when his brother finally walks into the room and closes the door behind him, he goes over to his own bed instead of joining Luke. That’s a really weird thing to do, because even though they each have their own bed, they’ve _always_ slept together. In fact, the other bed is mainly just there for show.

“Ashton?” Luke calls out when his brother silently climbs into the other bed.

Ashton doesn’t say anything. That worries Luke a lot, especially because his twin never ever ignores him. The only time that Ashton gets really quiet like this is when he’s upset, and Luke can tell that that’s the case now, so he does what he always does when Ashton is sad. Luke gets up from his bed and walks across the room to climb into Ashton’s, then pulls the blanket up to their shoulders. His twin is facing the wall so Luke can’t see the other boy’s face, but he knows that Ashton is crying. It’s almost as if he can feel his brother’s sadness, and in a way, he actually can.

Such is the perks of being soulmates.

With a frown, Luke drapes an arm over his twin’s waist and scoots a bit closer so that their bodies are pressed against each other. He nuzzles the back of Ashton’s neck and inhales deeply, taking in the other boy’s lovely scent. Luke likes that Ashton always smells good—or, maybe he smells good because he’s Ashton. Either way, it’s nice.

“Please don’t cry, Ash,” Luke murmurs. He presses a sweet kiss to the back of his brother’s neck when Ashton lets out a small whimper. Ashton has always been a silent crier; no matter how much he’s hurting, he tries his best to make as little noise as possible. Sometimes he’ll hiccup or let out a whimper and it fills Luke with pain.

“I just wanted t-to be pretty,” his twin whispers at last.

Luke instantly replies, “You are pretty, though… with and without the sticky stuff.”

Ashton remains silent for another minute, save for the occasional sniffles that escape him. Then, he slowly turns over so that they’re facing each other. Even though his hazel eyes have become a little red from the crying, Luke still thinks that they’re beautiful. He really likes that Ashton’s eyes are a different color than his own; they’re just so big and bright, they remind Luke of the sun in the summertime when he and Ashton are playing in the grass and chasing each other around the backyard. And when Ashton smiles that beautiful smile of his, he looks and feels just like sunshine. He isn’t smiling right now, but Luke aims to change that.

“Really?” Ashton whispers, his eyes searching Luke’s for reassurance.

Luke nods with earnest. “Mhm, really. You’re the prettiest boy in the whole wide world, don’t you know that?”

Surprisingly, Ashton giggles a little. “There are at least a gazillion people in the world, Lukey… you haven’t seen all of them.”

“I don’t need to,” Luke insists with a shrug. “You’re prettier than all of them, I just know it. And even when you’re sad, you’re still the prettiest to me.”

The deep blush that forms on Ashton’s cheeks is followed by a bashful smile. Yeah, Luke still thinks that his brother is beautiful even with a frown on his face, but he looks best when he’s happy.

“Thanks,” Ashton murmurs. “You’re really pretty, too.”

Luke smiles back at him, bringing a hand up to wipe away his tears. Regardless of what Pamela or anyone else says, he knows that Ashton is pretty and nothing will ever change that. Perhaps someday Luke will be able to buy Ashton his own makeup kit, and then no one will be able to tell him what to do with it or stop him from using it.

As a matter of fact, that’s exactly what he plans to do. When he tells his brother this, Ashton simply giggles again and leans forward to kiss Luke’s nose. Luke reacts by sticking out his bottom lip in a pout, and Ashton knows exactly what he wants. This time he kisses his younger twin on the mouth, letting his lips linger for a moment before pulling away again and resting their foreheads together. Luke sighs with content and he feels incredibly happy in this moment, mainly because he can tell that Ashton is feeling much better now.

As long as Ashton is happy, then Luke knows that he will be, too.

***

Eight years later, Luke isn’t very happy at all.

He’s trying to _sleep_ , as a matter of fact, but a very persistent kangaroo seeks to ruin that.

“Luke,” says the kangaroo for the fiftieth time. “Luke, Luke, Lukey, hey, wake up! Luke, _Luuuke_.”

Luke responds by burying his head deeper into the pillow despite knowing how much being ignored riles up his twin. He doesn’t care at the moment, it’s far too early in the morning and yet Ashton insists on waking up at the crack of dawn. His brother literally _is_ the sun, which explains why he rises every morning with so much energy and turns into a sleepy little koala bear much earlier than the average teen. It’s adorable, though. _He’s_ adorable, except whenever he’s pestering Luke to do something—such as now, for instance.

“Stop ignoring me, I know that you’re awake,” Ashton whines. When Luke doesn’t respond, he administers his secret weapon by leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to the spot right behind Luke’s ear. When his twin shivers involuntarily, Ashton repeats the action, trailing feathery light kisses along Luke’s exposed neck and over to his jawline.

Now _this_ is something that Luke really does enjoy. It’s become a game for them, one that they play almost every morning; Ashton wakes up first and tries to awaken Luke as well, but when his brother doesn’t comply, Ashton gives him kisses until he finally gives him. After all, there’s nothing that Luke loves more than Ashton’s kisses, and it’s been that way since they were children. Technically, today would be the first day that they are no longer children anymore.

“Wake up, Lukey baby, it’s our birthday,” Ashton murmurs, and he teasingly nibbles on Luke’s earlobe. This time his twin moans a little, a sign that he’s finally giving in and acknowledging Ashton’s existence. There’s also a tiny smile on his face, Ashton can see it despite Luke’s efforts to hide against the pillow. Well, he’s had enough of the kissing game now and Luke is driving his patience, so Ashton plays dirty by biting down on his twin’s ear just a bit too hard.

“Ow!” Luke whines. He instantly flips over, successfully causing Ashton to fall from his sitting position on Luke’s back. Now that the tables have been turned and Luke is hovering over his giggling twin, Ashton merely reaches up and pokes his nose.

“I got you something,” he says, grinning. He easily wiggles out from underneath Luke and stands up from their shared bed, practically skipping towards the closet with glee to receive the supposed birthday gift.

Since there’s no way that he’s going back to sleep now, Luke sits on the bed and rubs his tired eyes, yawning. Despite his rude awakening, he can’t deny that he’s a bit excited for what’s to come next.

Today is the day that he and Ashton are turning eighteen years old, meaning that they can officially be declared adults. Luke definitely doesn’t feel like an adult, though. If anything, he would have preferred to be an immortal seventeen year old because he doesn’t want to grow up. Not yet, at least. But knowing that he’ll face adulthood with Ashton makes him feel just a bit better.

“Found it!” Ashton exclaims. He pulls a medium sized box out of the closet and carries it over to the bed. With a shy smile, he sets it in Luke’s lap and sits down on the mattress, across from his twin. “Happy Birthday, Luke.”

Luke glances down at the box, suddenly overwhelmed with curiosity. He almost doesn’t want to open it, though, because he can see that Ashton took the time to carefully wrap the box in a cute penguin-themed wrapping paper. The little bow on top just adds to the cuteness. Still, Luke’s curiosity is greater than his need to admire his brother’s wrapping skills, so he tears away the paper and opens the box. When he sees the logo on the bag within, he gasps.

“Holy shit, Ash,” he says with amazement, taking the bag of clothing into his hands. “Drop Dead? Everything there is expensive as hell…”

Ashton just shrugs, wearing a proud smile. “Hey, you deserve the best.”

Honestly? Luke could kiss him right now until they both ran out of breath. But because he’s extremely excited about what his twin bought him from his absolute favorite clothing store, he decides that it can wait. Upon opening the bag and pulling out all of its contents, Luke finds two t-shirts, a hoodie, a beanie, and a little wristband with the store’s name on it. All of the items are jet black with either words or a picture on the front of them, just how Luke likes it. However, when he picks up the beanie and notices a number sewn on the back, he arches a brow.

“Seven?”

“Our lucky number, of course!” Ashton explains.

Luke can’t stop himself from laughing at that. According to Ashton, the number seven is their _lucky_ number because they just so happened to be born on the seventh day of the seventh month of the year. He’s been saying it for years now, and he occasionally whines about the fact that they weren’t born a year later. If they had been born in 1997 instead of 1996, then they would’ve had triple sevens. Apparently that’s the ultimate lucky number and Ashton envies every soul that _was_ born on that specific date. Luke isn’t as superstitious as his twin, but he likes having yet another thing to share with Ashton, even if it’s just a number.

“Thank you,” Luke says with the biggest grin. “I love all of it and I can’t wait to wear one of the shirts today. Should I?”

“You definitely should,” Ashton tells him. “And you’re very welcome… so, did you get me anything?”

He should already know the answer to that, but just to be a tease, Luke chews on his bottom lip and wears an _oopsie_ expression as if he’d literally forgotten to get Ashton something in return. The other boy is easily fooled, evident by the way that the smile drops from his face and he looks truly saddened. Luke almost feels bad for tricking him, to be honest.

“Of course I got you something, babe,” he says with a laugh. “And this time I hid it in a place that I know you wouldn’t find it, since you’re always snooping around for your presents like the naughty boy that you are.”

Before Ashton can throw the empty box at him, Luke excuses himself and leaves the room. He knew that hiding Ashton’s birthday gift in the attic would be a good idea, and once he returns to their bedroom, Ashton eagerly makes grabby hands at the little box that Luke presents.

“Happy Birthday. I, um… I hope that you like it.” Luke hands the box to Ashton and realizes all of a sudden that he’s a little nervous. Despite knowing that Ashton would never dislike a gift from his twin, Luke really hopes that he hadn’t fucked up and bought something that Ashton doesn’t actually want.

However, as Ashton tears into the box and pulls out its contents, it’s clear that he loves his presents already.

“A makeup kit!” he exclaims, squeezing it in his hands. He glances up at Luke with wide eyes. “This is for me? Really?”

Luke quickly nods and swallows down his nervousness before speaking. “Yeah, I figured since you’ve never had one of your own… it’s about time that you did? I hope that I bought a good one, I wasn’t sure of which one you’d like best, which is really weird because, like, I’m used to knowing everything about you, and—”

“Luke, it’s fucking perfect!” Ashton squeals, and he’s smiling so wide that it brings a smile to Luke’s face, too.

“I’m glad that you like it,” he says, sighing with relief. “I also got you some nail polish—pastel colors, since those are your favorite. Oh, and if you ever run out of whatever that stuff is right there, we can go into the store and you can pick out another one, since I’ve got this coupon that can be used between now and… uh, Ash?”

In the midst of Luke’s rambling, Ashton had suddenly begun to cry. Hot tears slowly roll down his cheeks and his eyes are shut tight, a hand over his mouth to keep silent. Luke wasn’t sure of the reaction that he’d get, but he certainly hadn’t expected _this_. It’s only natural that he begins to panic and assume that he’d said something wrong, but Ashton quickly reassures him.

“Sorry, I just… I’m just really happy. That’s all,” Ashton mutters, squeezing the makeup kit to his chest. He giggles softly and wipes his eyes.

Even though Ashton is crying with joy, Luke’s heart really breaks for his twin. Since they were younger, their aunt has always done what she could to make Ashton stop liking certain things. She encouraged him to play soccer, to join the swim team at school, to play rough and get dirty like little boys are ‘supposed’ to do. After the makeup incident when they were ten years old, Pamela began to hide her makeup from Ashton and lock her bedroom door to keep them from snooping around. But even when they were old enough to start doing what they wanted, they weren’t exactly given any freedom.

Well, Ashton wasn’t. Luke remembers the evening that Ashton had walked into the kitchen with makeup on his face, after experimenting with the new products that he’d bought while they were at the mall that afternoon. Pamela hadn’t said a single word when she noticed. She simply raised a hand and slapped Ashton across the face, the first and only time that she actually hit either of them. After that, Ashton didn’t wear makeup or anything ‘girly’ for a really long time.  It took forever for him to be comfortable with doing it again, but he makes sure to clean his face before he lets their aunt see him.

So, Luke can tell that the makeup kit means a lot to his twin.

“What’s this?” Ashton asks, sniffling a little. Upon noticing a small, plastic packet at the bottom of the box, he picks it up and opens it, revealing a little necklace with a butterfly pendant.

“Ah, I think it came with everything else,” Luke says. “Like, if you spend over a certain amount then they give you a little item, I guess.”

That would explain how cheap the necklace looks, since it’s meant to be a small reward of sorts. Ashton seems to love it regardless, and he’s smiling as he puts the silver accessory around his neck.

“It’s really pretty,” he mutters. “And it reminds me of mumma. She used to love butterflies.”

Luke doesn’t really know what to say to that. Despite being the same age, Ashton is able to remember their mother much better than Luke can. Sometimes, although it isn’t often, he’ll mention something about her. It’s always some small detail, but it seems very important to Ashton.

Luke, on the other hand, can only remember useless things about their mother, such as the way that she smelled or the soft tune that she would hum to him whenever he cried about a scraped knee or something. He doesn’t remember the sound of her voice, the warmth of her embrace, and he probably wouldn’t even be able to recall what she looked like, if not for the photo albums downstairs. It pains him because he wants to remember _more_ , but he can’t because he was merely six years old when she had passed away. In a way, his own reflection serves as a daily reminder of her, because she was blonde and blue-eyed just like him.

Without warning, Luke is snapped out of his dreary thoughts when Ashton pounces on him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” the other boy repeats, giggling uncontrollably now. “These are the greatest gifts _ever_ , Luke. I love you!”

While Luke really appreciates the gratitude and expressions of love as Ashton presses kisses all around his face, he has to stop his twin from going any further.

“Wait, I’m not done yet,” he says.

Ashton gets off of him and lets him sit up once more. He’s frowning when he asks, “What do you mean?”

Grinning, Luke gets down onto the floor and begins searching underneath the unused bed on the other side of the room. “I got you another gift!”

Although he’s currently unable to see it, he can tell that Ashton’s frown has deepened.

“What? But… but that’s unfair!” Ashton shrieks, sounding legitimately frustrated. “Dammit, Luke. I only got you one thing, now we’re gonna be uneven! Quick, tell me what you want so that I can go and get it.”

Luke chuckles to himself and pulls out a bag from beneath the other bed, but he keeps it hidden behind his back when he stands up so that Ashton won’t be able to see it yet.

“Relax, you don’t need to get me anything else,” he says. “Besides, this second gift is… kind of a gift for both of us? Um, I’m hoping?”

Ashton narrows his eyes, obviously suspicious of whatever Luke is hiding behind his back. His curiosity gets the best of him, though, because eventually he gives in and demands to see this ‘secret gift’.

Thus, Luke presents him with a Victoria’s Secret shopping bag and urges him to take a look inside. Ashton’s eyes widen in surprise just from seeing the bag itself, so when he takes it into his own hands and glances inside, his eyes go even wider and a blush forms on his cheeks.

“Is this…?” He doesn’t finish his sentence, instead deciding to lift the items out of the bag and examine them himself.

“It’s lingerie,” Luke blurts out, his excitement apparent in his tone. “I know that you’ve always wanted to wear some, and… and I remember how much fun we had, during that night when you wore panties for the first time. I was thinking that we could do it again, only this time it’ll be even more interesting and… _sexy_.”

Ashton doesn’t respond immediately, mainly because he’s too busy looking at the pink lace corset in his hands. He spends a moment just running his fingers along the lace, but it appears that he’s most fascinated by the white bow attached to the chest area. Ashton really loves bows, which is why Luke picked this one out for him. When he pulls the matching garter belt, panties and thigh highs out of the bag, only then does he glance up at his twin.

“You… really think that I would look sexy in this?” Ashton asks, his voice small and unsure.

“The sexiest in all the land,” Luke replies with a smile. He kneels down in front of the bed and nuzzles his twin’s leg. “So… what do you say? Will you wear it for me? Pretty please?”

Ashton’s answer comes much quicker this time around. “Okay.”

“You mean it?” Luke asks, his entire face lighting up with glee.

Ashton nods and places a hand on top of Luke’s head, fingering through his fuzzy blond hair. “Yeah… it’s really gorgeous, Lukey. I can’t even imagine how much it must’ve cost you…”

“Well, you deserve the best,” he murmurs, leaning into his brother’s gentle touch.

Ashton giggles quietly. “I can’t wait to try it on, then.”

With a hopeful smile, Luke asks, “Now?”

Unfortunately, he’s quickly denied.

“Tonight,” Ashton says. He stops petting Luke in favor of grabbing the last item out of the bag, which turns out to be a pair of maroon lace panties. It had taken quite a while for Luke to pick them out, but in the end, he figured that Ashton would favor them over the hot pink polka dot pair because they were more mature. It seems that he had been correct.

“Those are an extra pair,” Luke explains. “Y’know, just in case… anyway, you don’t have to wait until tonight to try on the lingerie. You should do it right now, I really want to see you in it.”

“Tonight,” Ashton repeats with a teasing smirk. He stands up from the bed after that, the pair of maroon panties still in his hands. “But I will try these on. In fact, I think that I’ll wear them today. What do you think, Lukey?”

Luke watches his twin search through their closet for something to put on after his shower. In all honesty, he no longer wants to do any of the fun things that have been planned for them today. All that he wants to do now is see his twin wearing the sexy lingerie, and then kiss every inch of the other boy’s beautiful body before making sweet love to him.

Making love to Ashton is probably Luke’s favorite thing to do in the entire world, especially because it’s more than just sex. When he’s inside of Ashton and their bare chests are pressed together, naked bodies entwined in the throes of passion, only then does Luke feel truly _complete_. Ashton is his other half, and he likes to believe that they’re a single soul that has been separated into two bodies at birth. They can’t live without each other, and even if they could, Luke wouldn’t want to. Ashton is his everything and vice versa, their love extends far beyond the physical realm and if he wants to ditch a birthday party to spend the day having sex, then goddammit he should be able to.

Luke folds his arms across his chest and begins to pout. “I think that you should wear the lingerie instead.”

Ashton merely laughs at his twin’s pain, prompting Luke to whine even more.

“ _Ashton_ ,” he cries dramatically, and it works because his brother finally looks at him.

“No, Luke. I’m not trying it on right now,” Ashton says. “Because if I _do_ , then I know that certain _things_ will end up happening and then we’ll be late for our own birthday party! So you can stop poking out your lip, I won’t change my mind.”

Luke huffs and turns away from the other boy, behaving like a spoiled brat. He grumbles irritably, “You’re really mean sometimes, you know.”

Just as he had secretly hoped, Ashton closes the small distance between them and hugs Luke from behind, resting his chin on the other boy’s broad shoulder. When he speaks, his tone is noticeably soft and enticing. Luke can’t help relaxing into his brother’s embrace.

“No need to be upset, Lukey boy,” Ashton murmurs, tightening his grip a little bit. “You can wait until tonight, can’t you? Think about it, Auntie Pam will be gone and we’ll have the house all to ourselves for a few hours, which is a chance that we haven’t been given in a while… we can be as loud as we want to. Isn’t that great?”

Luke must say that he agrees. But just to be difficult, he replies, “I guess.”

Ashton giggles softly and presses a kiss to Luke’s shoulder, a sweet gesture that has always been their way of saying that they love each other very much. It’s no wonder that Luke immediately stops being pouty; he’s weak when it comes to his twin, the one and only love of his life.

Although Luke still wishes that he could have Ashton all to himself for the day, he promises that he’ll behave himself until later that night. Then he’ll finally be allowed to ravish his brother and no one will be able to stop him.

“Good,” Ashton whispers. He presses another kiss to Luke’s shoulder and then one more to his neck before pulling away. He only manages to take a single step before Luke grabs his wrist and tugs him closer again, close enough to gaze into each other’s eyes and breathe in each other’s air. Without wasting another moment, Luke leans down to connect their lips in a passionate kiss, desperate for the contact. It appears that Ashton is equally as desperate to taste his twin’s lips, because he lets out a pleasant moan and fists his hands into Luke’s hair.

Aside from making love to Ashton, Luke can’t deny that simply kissing Ashton is almost just as pleasurable. He greatly enjoys the feeling of his twin’s soft lips against his own, and he likes that this particular expression of love is still their little secret. Sure, there are definitely times when Luke wishes that he could kiss Ashton in public. He yearns for the day that he can proudly show the world that this beautiful ray of sunshine is his lover, and that he belongs to Ashton, too. But because he knows that such a day will never come, he’s grown accustomed to the little secrets that they leave on each other’s skin. In fact, a small part of him actually likes that their love is a secret between just the two of them. It’s yet another thing that they share, something that’s theirs and no one else’s.

Luke begins to let his hands wander, slowly trailing them down the curve of Ashton’s back until they’ve settled over his cute little bum. When Ashton roughly sucks on his lip ring, Luke gives his brother’s bottom a nice, firm squeeze that causes him to squeak in surprise. Sadly, Ashton breaks the kiss after that.

“Not right now, you horn dog,” he teases. He quickly pecks Luke’s lips once more and then backs away, a very satisfied grin on his face as he walks towards their bedroom door. Just before he leaves, he turns around to meet Luke’s eyes. “Don’t think about going back to sleep, either. We have to get going pretty soon, so promise me that you’ll get ready while I’m in the shower.”

Seeing as he has no choice in the matter, Luke grumbles, “Fine, I promise… but you better not forget about our deal!”

“Of course I won’t,” Ashton says, his smile wide and excited.

Once Luke is alone at last, he lies down on their bed and stares up at the white ceiling. Today is going to be a long day full of fun things and excitement, but what he’s most excited about is what’s going to happen later that night between himself and Ashton. God, the day has only just begun but he can hardly wait for it to be over.

Even so, he knows that it’ll be worth it.

***

At noon, Luke drives them to the bowling alley downtown.

To be completely honest, Luke isn’t a big fan of bowling, primarily due to the fact that he’s horrible at it. On the other hand, Ashton absolutely loves it. So when it was suggested that their birthday party be held at the bowling alley, Luke didn’t object when he saw the way that Ashton’s whole face lit up with joy.

(The conversation had gone a little something like this: Calum inquired about what they planned to do for their upcoming birthday and if throwing a party was an option or not. The twins knew that there was no way in hell that their aunt would allow them to throw a party in her house, which is when Ashton casually mentioned that they’d never had a birthday party before, anyway.

“You’re almost _eighteen_ and you’ve never had a fucking birthday party?” Michael gasped in horror. He then shook his head, pitying them. “Man, your aunt really is the wicked witch of the west.”

Luke only rolled his eyes at that. “I’m pretty sure that plenty of people have never had a birthday party before, Michael. It’s really no big deal.”

“Well, you’re not gonna be one of them for much longer,” Calum declared with confidence. “Mikey and I are gonna throw you guys a birthday party once and for all! Then you can say that you’ve officially lost your party virginity.”

Before Luke could tell his idiotic friend that no such thing exists and that they _don’t_ need a birthday party, Ashton practically leapt with joy.

“You’d really do that for us?” he asked, frantically shaking Calum’s shoulders until the other boy forced him to stop.

“Of course we would. Right, Mikey?”

“Sure,” came Michael’s delayed reply. He’d returned to playing the portable video game in his hand, already absorbed in it. Nonetheless, they could tell that he was just as excited as they were.

No one was more excited than Ashton, though. It almost looked as if he wanted to kiss Calum for offering to do such a nice thing for them—and let’s just say that Luke was _very_ glad that that didn’t actually happen. The thought of Ashton kissing anyone but him makes his blood boil. Anyway, as soon as Calum suggested having the party at the bowling alley, their plans became official and they began to put together a list of people to invite.

Ever since that day, Ashton has been looking forward to their first birthday party and he practically never stopped talking about it.)

Even now, Ashton is currently babbling on and on about how he’s going to get a higher score than Luke when they begin bowling, and that they should definitely play a few games in the arcade when they get the chance. Luke simply listens quietly while he focuses on driving, glancing over every now and then to see the excited expression on his twin’s face. Ashton is always so animated when he talks, which is one of the millions of details that Luke adores about him. He loves the amusing expressions that flit across his brother’s face and wishes that he could see them now, but staring at the side of Ashton’s face would inevitably result in a car crash so Luke doesn’t do that.

When they arrive at the bowling alley in one piece, Ashton opens the passenger door before Luke had even finished parking the car. He hardly listens when Luke tells him to never ever do that again, so the younger twin gives up and follows his excited brother to the entrance. However, the strangest thing happens when they go through the double doors.

“Why is it so dark in here?” Ashton asks, his excitement replaced with confusion. He instantly clings to Luke’s arm, probably because he has always been a little afraid of the dark. Even now, he’s clutching Luke’s arm like a lifeline.

“Maybe we arrived a bit early?” Luke guesses, although he’s positive that they’re right on time. Ashton confirms this, and since he had been looking forward to this day for _weeks_ , there’s no way that he could be wrong. “Well, maybe everyone else is simply late, then.”

“There are cars outside, Luke,” his twin grumbles—and it’s a little unfair that he’s getting grumpy when none of this is Luke’s fault. But before Luke can figure out a reply to that, they’re startled when all of the lights suddenly turn on.

“Surprise!” everyone shouts, and by everyone, that means Calum, Michael, and about a dozen of their friends from school.

Ashton squeals excitedly and unlatches himself from Luke’s arm in favor of running to his friends for a group hug. Seeing as this birthday party is also for him, Luke joins in on the brief embrace and begins thanking everyone for showing up.

Suddenly, Michael forces something onto the top of his head.

“A party hat? Seriously?” Luke reaches up to poke the childish accessory, a subtle frown on his lips.

Michael just gives him a shit-eating grin. “Hey, if I have to wear one of these stupid things, then so should you.”

In contrast, Ashton eagerly accepts his own party hat from Calum and beams with joy when he sees that his and Luke’s are matching. Luke isn’t surprised at all when his twin demands that they take a quick selfie together for memories sake. And, well, he also has to admit that Ashton is _extremely_ cute in the silly cardboard hat. So cute and kissable, which Luke would gladly do if not for the many people around them.

Since the little bowling alley is all theirs for just a few hours, they get the party going by starting the first round of bowling. As usual, Luke struggles to knock down more than three pins at once, but this time he can’t even blame it on his lack of bowling skills. During the game, his mind repeatedly wanders to the mental image of Ashton’s perfect frame in lingerie. He’s been looking forward to it ever since buying the lingerie set from Victoria’s Secret the week before, and while he knows that tonight is _the_ night, he’s literally unable to stop thinking about it.

Therefore, it surprises Luke when he somehow manages to get a strike when, in reality, he had been imagining his head between his brother’s legs instead of concentrating on the game.

“Good job, Luke!” Ashton cheers, but he basically cheers every time that it’s Luke’s turn. Still, he hops up from his seat and gives Luke a tight hug, whispering in his ear, “You did it, babe.”

“How come no one hugged me when I got two strikes in a row?” Calum asks. He pretends to pout by sticking out his bottom lip and frowning.

“Well, that’s because Luke has never gotten a strike before,” Ashton says as he turns back around to face them.

Calum ends up laughing and this time Luke is the one to pout.

“Hey, I totally _have_ gotten a strike before,” he mumbles.

Michael snorts obnoxiously. “Yeah, back in 1879.”

In response to that rude comment, Luke walks over and grabs the tray of nachos from his best friend’s hands, then stuffs some into his own mouth. Michael begins to whine and make grabby hands for the delicious snack, but they were supposed to be sharing it and the red-haired boy had already eaten most of the chips. Calum takes this opportunity to eat some, too.

“Now it’s my turn!” Ashton announces excitedly. He’s currently in the lead with the highest score, and at this point in the game, it’s pretty much impossible to catch up with him unless he purposely rolls the ball into one of the gutters. But despite being too far in the lead, he deeply concentrates every time as if one screw up could cost him the entire game. For some reason, it’s really cute, especially since he won’t take his turn unless he knows that Luke is watching him.

When Luke catches his twin looking back at him, he nods as a way of telling Ashton to go ahead. With a smile, Ashton turns back around and leans over to grab his preferred bowling ball, humming to the music playing in the background and shaking his little bum. Luke begins to laugh at first, until he notices the bit of maroon showing above the waistline of Ashton’s jeans. It’s still visible even when he straightens up again.

This is a _huge_ problem.

See, the problem is not that Ashton is wearing the pair of panties that Luke gave to him that morning. The problem is that his jeans aren’t hiding them well enough, and while Luke enjoys the nice view of his brother’s ass and the sexy panties peeking out, he does _not_ like the idea of other people being able to see them, too.

While Michael and Calum ‘fight’ over the last two chips in the tray, Luke scurries over to where Ashton is lining himself up in order to take his turn. Just in case anyone else is watching, he stops directly behind his twin to keep them from seeing anything that they shouldn’t.

“Hey,” he whispers into the other boy’s ear.

Ashton turns his head to glance at Luke over his shoulder. “Hm?”

“Your… your jeans,” Luke stutters awkwardly. “Um, you should pull them up a bit.”

Ashton looks down at himself before glancing up at Luke again, confusion written all over his face. “But they are up?”

Luke shakes his head. “They’re not pulled up _enough_ , though… I can see a bit of the panties.”

“Oh!” Ashton gasps, finally understanding what his brother is getting at. But instead of taking Luke’s advice, he shrugs nonchalantly. “Well, no big deal. I’m sure that no one’ll be able to tell that they’re panties and not regular underwear. By the way, can you back up a little? I’m about to roll the ball.”

Is he being serious right now? It looks like it, and Luke is appalled that Ashton doesn’t care that their friends could possibly see his panties. Or, he just doesn’t care as much as _Luke_ wants him to care. Well, he definitely _should_ care and Luke points that out to him, but Ashton just sighs and halfheartedly pulls up his jeans. It doesn’t solve the problem, though, because the panties are still a bit visible. Luke attempts to tug down the hem of his brother’s shirt, but the shirt that Ashton decided to wear today is a little on the shorter side. Just his luck.

“Will you stop it, Luke?” Ashton grumbles irritably. “My clothes are fine, now let me finish bowling.”

Luke rolls his eyes and gives up tugging on the shirt. “I’m just trying to help you… wait, I’ve got it!” He quickly pulls off his flannel and begins tying it around Ashton’s waist, despite the other boy’s protests. “There, that’s much better.”

Ashton proceeds to glare at Luke until the younger twin gives him an innocent smile and a pat on the back. Seeing as he’ll never be able to stay angry at Luke, Ashton lets out an exasperated sigh and tries not to smile back.

“Can I continue bowling now, overbearing twin of mine?”

“You may,” he says.

Luke moves out of the way at last and returns to his seat, keeping his eyes on Ashton as his brother rolls the bowling ball, knocking down all but one of the pins. His hazel eyes are wide with excitement when he turns back around, muttering a proud _‘yes’_ to himself.

Upon noticing someone staring at him from the corner of his eye, Luke turns and meets Calum’s gaze. His friend arches a brow in question, and it takes Luke a moment to understand what Calum is silently asking him.

“Oh, uh…” Luke fumbles to think up an explanation for giving Ashton his flannel just now. “He had a hole in his jeans, so… yeah.”

Not wanting to have to explain any further (and because he sucks at lying), Luke turns back around just as Ashton knocks down the last bowling pin, earning himself a spare and an even higher score. He’s grinning happily when he rejoins them and takes the seat across from Luke. However, Luke doesn’t get a chance to congratulate his brother because Calum grabs his attention again.

“What?” he says, turning around when Calum nudges his shoulder. He sincerely hopes that it’s not about the flannel again, because if it is, then he’s run all out of excuses.

Thankfully, it’s not about that at all.

“Casey is here,” Calum says, giving him a knowing look.

Luke turns his head to glance over to where the dark-haired girl is sitting at another lane with the others, patiently waiting for her turn to bowl and laughing at something that one of their friends has just said. Because he knows what Calum is implying by mentioning her, Luke remains nonchalant.

“I know,” he mutters. He tries to refocus on the game, even though Michael hasn’t taken his turn yet because he’s messing around with the balls, claiming that one of them contains the most amount of luck. Unfortunately, Calum doesn’t leave him alone.

“How come you’re not talking to her, then?” his friend asks. “This is, like, the perfect opportunity to do it!”

Even though Luke ignores him, Calum continues anyway.

“God, Luke, you’re so bad at this. When a girl takes the time of day to come to your birthday party, you don’t just ignore her and expect her to come to you first. You should ask if she’ll join you for a drink over at the bar, maybe then you can confess your schoolboy crush on her.”

“For the last time, I _don’t_ have a crush on her,” Luke quickly argues. “You’ve just been assuming that I do.”

He’s certainly right about that, too. At the beginning of the school year, Casey had moved to Sydney all the way from Perth. Since she obviously didn’t know anyone, she didn’t have any friends at first until Luke coincidentally sat next to her one day in the music room. He learned that Casey could play _five_ instruments, which he found to be pretty amazing, so he continued to talk to her after that and they became friends.

Somewhere along the line, Calum convinced himself that Luke had a crush on Casey, just because he greatly admires her skills. While it started as a silly assumption that Luke paid zero attention to, it eventually began to bug him when he noticed the sour expression on Ashton’s face whenever Calum mentioned Luke’s ‘crush’.

Luke glances at his twin now and, sure enough, Ashton is staring down at his feet as if they were the most interesting things in the world. His brows are furrowed and his hands are clenched together, forming two angry fists. This is exactly why Luke hates it when Calum brings up this particular subject, because he _knows_ how easily Ashton gets jealous. Sure, there are times when they purposely make each other jealous and then get each other off as soon as they get the chance to be alone, but there’s a difference between _that_ and claiming that Luke has actual feelings for someone else. And while Calum is his best friend whom he loves very much, sometimes Luke just wants to hit him. Of course, he can’t even bring himself to be angry at Calum, either.

After all, how in the world is Calum supposed to know that Luke doesn’t have a crush on someone because he’s actually in love with his twin brother? How is he supposed to know that Luke has _always_ been in love with Ashton, and _only_ Ashton? The thing is, he can’t know and he never will. Because as supportive as Calum and Michael are, there’s no way that they _wouldn’t_ be weirded out to know that Luke and Ashton are together in a way that most siblings would consider disgusting. It’s a scary thought to know that no one would support their love, but that’s why they’ve promised to always be there for each other.

Calum couldn’t possibly understand that, though. So he continues to pester. Luke had even considered lying once and saying that he wasn’t attracted to girls—or _anyone_ , for that matter. But he knows that that lie wouldn’t have lasted for long. While certain girls and guys have caught his eye, Luke never acted upon those attractions because none of those people were Ashton. And even if he did find himself developing romantic feelings for someone, he knows that they’d never be able to make him feel what Ashton makes him feel. So, that’s that.

As Calum babbles on about ‘Casey this and Casey that’, Ashton suddenly stands up and leaves. Luke barely manages to keep himself from reaching out and stopping him, since that would’ve raised suspicion and probably caused a scene. But he almost wishes that he had, when Ashton disappears into the bathroom and stays in there much longer than necessary. Luke desperately tries to come up with a reason to follow his twin without seeming weird, but when he’s unable to think of an excuse, it only frustrates him further.

“Fuck yes!” Michael shouts all of a sudden. He spins around and pumps his fist into the air triumphantly. “Guess who just stole second place!”

Calum gasps in horror, since _he_ had been in second place up until this point. “What? You gotta be shitting me.”

“Nope!” Michael points up at the screen, which displays their current scores. “Read it and weep, Hood.”

Despite having a lack of evidence, Calum immediately accuses him of cheating. While his friends begin arguing pathetically, Luke slips out of his seat and quickly makes his way towards the bathroom to find Ashton. Since it’s the older twin’s turn to bowl, they’re bound to realize that he’s missing soon enough, so Luke hopes to retrieve him.

“Ash?” he calls out as soon as he opens the bathroom door. Upon walking into the small room, he finds his brother in front of the sink, washing his hands. Ashton doesn’t answer him or say anything at all, and not being acknowledged really fucking hurts. Before Luke says anything else, he bends down to make sure that they’re actually alone and he’s relieved when he doesn’t see a pair of feet in any of the stalls. “Ash… he doesn’t know.”

“I know that he doesn’t,” Ashton instantly replies, but he keeps his eyes down, staring at the sink. “I’m not mad at Calum.”

Luke stiffens a little. “Then…”

“No, Luke. I’m not mad at you, either.” Ashton turns away from the sink and moves towards the paper towel dispenser. He seems quite keen on avoiding Luke’s gaze, since he still hasn’t spared a single glance at his brother yet. Instead, he focuses on drying his hands and staring at the wall. “I’m not mad at anyone, I promise, so you don’t have to worry about me.”

Lies. All of it is lies. Luke can tell because he’s almost always able to tell when Ashton is lying and vice versa. Ashton may not be angry at him or Calum, but he’s definitely angry and it’s visible in his tone, his posture, and the fact that he refuses to admit it. Luke can’t take seeing his twin upset on their birthday, of all days, so he swears to himself that he’ll make things right again.

“Anyway, let’s not spend the rest of our birthday party in the bathroom, hm?”

After tossing the paper towel into the trash bin, Ashton attempts to walk by Luke and exit the bathroom. What happens instead is that Luke grabs his wrist as he reaches for the door, and then slowly backs Ashton into the nearest wall, gently pressing him up against it.

“Stop it, Luke,” Ashton mumbles weakly. He halfheartedly struggles against Luke’s grip but quickly gives up the attempt. “What if someone walks in right now? They’ll... they’ll see us.”

“I don’t care,” Luke replies, though it’s only half-true. If someone really were to walk in right now, then that would be that. The secret that they’ve been keeping for nearly a decade would be compromised and it would bring them nothing but misfortune, he’s sure of it. However, Ashton’s happiness is more important to him.

Ashton goes completely silent, his eyes glancing around frantically as he continues to avoid looking at Luke. They’re a little red at the moment, meaning that he had just finished crying before Luke walked in. As a matter of fact, it looks as if he’ll begin crying again at any moment, because his eyes are gradually filling up with water with each second that passes.

“Look at me,” Luke murmurs, his tone soft and pleading because he hates this. He hates seeing Ashton angry and sad and he hates that it’s just going to keep on happening, because everyone thinks that they’re single when, really, they’ve always belonged to each other.

Finally, Ashton quits being stubborn and looks up, their eyes locking for several seconds before Luke speaks again.

“I love you.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

Ashton opens his mouth to reply but the words get stuck in his throat. Of course he knows that Luke loves him, he’s always known that. Sometimes it’s hard to believe just how much his brother loves him, though. He wants to believe that Luke loves him just as much, and he wants to believe that Luke would never leave him just like he’d never leave Luke. Sometimes everything gets a little overwhelming and he gets jealous of other people, because if Luke were with them instead, then it would be ‘normal’ and everyone would be happy for them. Ashton just wishes that people could be happy for him and Luke, too.

As if on cue, the tears begin to fall from Ashton’s watery eyes. It’s obvious that he’s embarrassed for crying over something as small as this, shown by the redness in his cheeks and the fact that he lowers his head to keep Luke from seeing him. It’s not as if they’ve never seen each other cry before, but Luke is used to seeing Ashton try to hide his vulnerable side. Without another word, he lifts a hand to gently cup his brother’s cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the hot tears that descend from those perfect eyes.

Ashton finally looks up at him again, and it breaks Luke’s heart to see so much insecurity within the eyes of the one he loves more than anything else in the world. He wishes that he could find the perfect words to tell Ashton how much he means to him, that he’ll never love anyone else just as much because Ashton is his world. Without Ashton by his side every single day, Luke wouldn’t be who he is right now. Who knows what his life would’ve been like if he had been an only child, but then again, who even cares. Luke wishes that he could find a way to say all of this to make Ashton believe it, but he can’t.

However, actions speak much louder than words. That’s something that Luke knows for sure, so when he leans closer, feeling Ashton’s breath ghost over his lips because his brother doesn’t pull away, Luke kisses him. It quickly becomes apparent that Ashton had wanted him to, because he immediately parts his lips and welcomes Luke’s hot tongue into his mouth, wanting to deepen the kiss already. Luke gives him exactly what he wants, licking the inside of Ashton’s mouth and swirling their tongues together. The moan that escapes Ashton is far more pleasing to hear than it probably should be, but Luke revels in it nonetheless.

The empty bathroom is quickly filled with the sound of their lips smacking together and their heavy panting when they temporarily break apart, only to lock their lips again a few seconds later. Luke firmly plants a hand on Ashton’s hip, the other hand cupping the back of his brother’s neck to tug him closer. He’ll have to remember to fix his shirt before they exit the bathroom, because Ashton’s fists are clenching it so tightly that huge wrinkles are bound to form.

Obviously Luke doesn’t mind it a single bit, as he’s entirely focused on the taste of Ashton’s lips and the warmth of his twin’s body pressed against his own. He can only hope that Ashton will understand it now, that he’s the only one for Luke and that’s how it’s always going to be.

When they pull away at last, chests heaving and their eyes wide with excitement, Luke slowly drags his thumb along Ashton’s bottom lip, wiping away the saliva that glistens in the bathroom light.

“I love you,” Luke repeats, his voice harsher than before but it contains just as much meaning.

This time, a smile slowly blossoms on Ashton’s beautiful face and his eyes twinkle as he gazes into Luke’s.

“And I love you,” he whispers back. He presses a gentle kiss to Luke’s swollen lips and nuzzles him affectionately. “So much…”

They finally leave the bathroom a moment later, Luke’s arm around Ashton’s shoulder because he can’t hold his hand. But it’s enough for now, and that’s all that matters.

The party goes on without any further mishaps, and after Ashton unsurprisingly wins their second game of bowling, they’re ready to cut the cake. Of course what happens first is that everyone gathers around their table to sing Happy Birthday, and Luke has to say that he’s impressed with the cake that their best friends have chosen for them. The batman theme is a bit childish, yeah, but he loves it regardless. He especially likes that his name is written next to Ashton’s in yellow icing, just like it should be.

While they’re being sung to by all of their friends, Luke feels a hand slip into his own beneath the table. He turns to look at his twin, finding Ashton smiling back at him with so much love in those hazel eyes that it makes Luke’s stomach flop. As the song comes to an end, he squeezes his brother’s hand and they prepare to blow out the candles together.

“What did you wish for?” Michael immediately asks him afterwards. “A new car? Millions of dollars? A life?”

“It won’t come true if he tells you!” Ashton exclaims, and then he scolds Michael for asking in the first place.

“Well, whatever it is that you wished for, I’m sure that it’ll come true because of your freaky twin powers and whatnot,” Calum says.

While Luke would normally take the time to explain to his friend that they _do not have freaky twin powers_ , he decides to leave it as is for now. There’s a big, delicious cake in front of him that needs to be devoured and he can see that Ashton is more than ready to dig in. So without further ado, he aids his twin in passing out the slices.

Just as he does every year, Luke wished that he could be by Ashton’s side forever.

***

Later that evening, Pamela takes them out to dinner just like she does every year. Ashton is still pretty full from the junk food and birthday cake that he had consumed earlier in the day, so he orders something small, takes a few bites, and then decides to save the rest for later. Luke hardly eats as well, but for totally different reasons. Being in his aunt’s presence usually has a way of making him lose his appetite.

It’s not that they have a horrible relationship in which they’re either constantly fighting or ignoring each other’s existence—no, that’s not it at all. In fact, most of the time they manage to get along alright. Despite Pamela’s strictness regarding certain things, she’s not too different from what Luke imagines other aunts to be like.

However, Luke will never forget the way that she has treated Ashton in the past, and he’ll probably never forgive her for it, either. Ashton isn’t himself whenever she’s around; he purposely tones down his flamboyance, he doesn’t get as excited about things, and his smiles are usually forced. Pamela may be unable to tell, but Luke can because he knows what Ashton’s true smile looks like. Whenever she’s around, it’s as if Ashton is forcing himself to be how _she_ wants him to be. It’s been this way for years and Luke is tired of it.

Therefore, dinner drags on slowly and Luke wishes that he were someplace else—such as in his bedroom with a naked Ashton riding him. At least Pamela’s current boyfriend, Edgar, has joined them tonight. He’s a pretty funny guy who provides harmless entertainment, and best of all, their aunt is always in a good mood whenever he’s around.

Luke likes Edgar much more than Pamela’s previous boyfriend, who pretended that Luke and Ashton didn’t exist whenever he came over—except for that one time, when he came out of the bathroom and ran into Ashton in the hallway. Upon seeing that the boy was wearing nail polish, he called Ashton a horrible name and told Pamela that she should let him teach Ashton ‘how to be a man’. Luke argued with her for what seemed like hours until she promised to keep that bastard away from Ashton. He was especially glad when they finally broke up.

To Luke’s relief, dinner ends smoothly and they’re taken back home shortly afterwards. Since one of Pamela’s close friends was also born on this date, she and Edgar are attending said friend’s birthday party. This is the reason that Luke and Ashton get to have the house to themselves tonight, and Luke seriously wants to personally thank Pamela’s friend for sharing a birthday with them and giving them this chance. He’s been waiting all damn day to be alone with Ashton and now that the time has finally come, he can hardly contain his joy.

Sadly, Ashton locks himself in the bathroom as soon as they get upstairs, claiming that he needs to get himself ready before they do anything yet. And, you know, Luke is fine with that. Even though he’s horny and the mental image of Ashton in lingerie has been torturing him all day, he can be patient and wait for his twin. After all, their aunt shouldn’t be back for a few hours, so there’s definitely no need to rush.

Except, Ashton takes a _really_ long time in the bathroom, much to Luke’s dismay.

“Ash, come out already,” Luke whines, knocking on the bathroom door.

“Just a minute!” his brother answers for the thousandth time.

“You said that ten minutes ago, and fifteen minutes before that,” Luke grumbles. Maybe it’s an exaggeration, maybe it isn’t. He just knows that Ashton is taking longer than necessary to ‘get ready’ and it’s bugging the fuck out of him.

At this rate, Pamela will be back before they even get to make out properly. With a sigh, Luke retreats into their bedroom and flops down on the bed, wondering if there’s anything that he can do to pass the time. If he strips down and begins to touch himself, he knows that Ashton will be disappointed that he didn’t wait. But at the same time, it’s totally Ashton’s fault that Luke has to wait in the first place, so his twin shouldn’t be allowed to complain.

“ _Ashton_ ,” Luke whines again, loud enough to be heard from the bedroom. He’s considering possible ways that he would be able to lure his brother out of the bathroom, when his thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door closing.

“I’m here, you can stop whining now.”

Luke immediately springs up into a sitting position, eyes glued to Ashton as his brother walks to the middle of the room, and… _holy shit_ , he is absolutely gorgeous. Luke’s breath is taken away by just how beautiful his twin is, the pink corset fitting his taut body perfectly and accentuating his subtle curves. Despite having a male’s bone structure, Ashton’s body has always been on the short and curvy side, which Luke positively _loves_. He also loves the way that the white thigh highs make Ashton’s muscular legs stand out even more. Luke can already feel the soft material against his skin, imagining Ashton’s legs wrapped around his waist as he fucks into him.

Although the lingerie is undeniably delicious, the best detail has to be in Ashton’s face. Luke’s twin has obviously improved at applying makeup since they were ten years old, and now the amount of time that he spent in the bathroom actually makes sense. The other boy literally looks like a baby doll, his bright eyes standing out even within the darkness of the room due to the makeup that he applied around them. His apple shaped cheeks are pretty and pink with the added blush, but not as pink as the coloring on his lips. Luke yearns to kiss it off of him, to see the lipstick smeared along the side of Ashton’s mouth as he moans audibly. Most of all, Luke wants to wake up the next morning to find pink lip marks all over his pale skin.

Luke has always known that Ashton was the most beautiful being in the world, but he never prepared himself for _this_. He’s actually speechless.

As time begins to move again, Ashton clears his throat. “So… what do you think?” he timidly asks.

“Oh my god…” Luke whispers—really, it’s all that he can muster up at the moment.

Ashton rolls his eyes, but he’s nervously twiddling his thumbs when he asks, “But is that a good ‘oh my god’ or more of a ‘oh my god, what the hell have you done to yourself?’”

Luke shakes his head, forcing himself to snap out of it. “A good one, of course!”

He stands up from the bed and tentatively closes the distance between them, only stopping once he’s directly in front of Ashton. He lifts a hand but stops mid-motion, unsure of where to touch his twin first. Luke is just so eager to touch and taste every bit of Ashton that he can, but now that the lovely boy is right in front of him, he’s overwhelmed by it all and doesn’t know what to do.

Ashton appears to be hyperaware of everything, and as each second passes by where Luke only stares at him in silence, he grows more and more self-conscious and lowers his head to look at the floor. Not wanting his twin to get the wrong idea, Luke’s hand finally comes up to lift Ashton’s chin. When their eyes lock, Luke glances back and forth between the two beauties until he can see Ashton begin to relax.

“You look… you look perfect,” he breathes out, his tone barely audible even within the silent room. “So perfect, Ashton.”

Ashton visibly swallows. “Really…?”

“Really,” Luke murmurs. “I don’t even… know how you can possibly be real? Fuck—you’re just so pretty. No, you’re beautiful beyond explanation and you always have been, but… wow, I really am blown away.”

“Stop it,” Ashton mutters, giggling bashfully.

Luke slowly shakes his head. “Never.”

He kisses Ashton without warning, unable to contain his desire any longer. Unlike earlier, the kiss doesn’t immediately escalate into a desperate frenzy of tongue-fucking, but it’s still great regardless. Luke kisses Ashton gently, as if he really were a porcelain doll that shouldn’t be handled roughly. As their lips slide against one another, he’s able to taste the lipstick on his twin’s mouth and smell the perfume that Ashton sprayed on his skin. It’s a sweet fragrance, not overbearing at all, and somehow it goes perfectly with the rest of Ashton’s appearance. He looks, tastes, and smells so sweet that Luke can hardly wait to eat him up.

Just when he’s about to speed things up and roam his excited hands all over Ashton’s body, his twin pulls away.

“Candles?” he whispers against Luke’s lips, smiling sheepishly.

Although slightly confused at first, Luke quickly comes to understand what his twin wants, and while he would prefer not to waste any further time, he nods his consent and watches Ashton gleefully move across the room to light the candles on their nightstands. The vanilla scented candles are very important to Ashton, and he loves to light them on special occasions—such as the rare nights that they have the house all to themselves. Apparently the candles set the ‘mood’ or whatever, and since they don’t have to rush their lovemaking like they usually do, Ashton aims to make it as wonderful as possible.

Luke takes a seat on the bed while he waits, watching Ashton carefully light each candle. He hadn’t been able to see it before now, but _damn_ his brother’s ass is nice and perky in the panties that he’s currently wearing. Luke wants to feel those cheeks in his hands, his grip merciless so that he’ll possibly leave marks on the soft skin. Maybe it’s obvious, but he’s always had a weakness for Ashton’s perfect bottom.

Finally, Ashton finishes lighting every single candle that he owns and turns back around, facing his twin.

“Should I put on some music?” he asks.

Honestly? Now he’s just testing Luke’s patience.

“Just get over here already,” Luke demands, and he chuckles softly when his twin gives him a _look_.

Ashton’s eyes never leave Luke’s face as he slowly walks over to the bed. He doesn’t seem nearly as nervous anymore, not even when he’s standing between Luke’s legs and letting the other boy press gentle kisses to the exposed skin just below his hips. Luke eagerly runs his hands along the back of Ashton’s thighs, fingers trailing up and up until he grips his brother’s ass. Ashton lets out a pleasant gasp.

“I… I’m r-really glad that I got to share this day with you, Luke,” he murmurs, his breathing steadily picking up.

Luke hums against Ashton’s skin and kisses him some more, but when he finally glances up, he smiles. “Me too.”

Ashton smiles back at him—a _real_ smile, unlike the forced ones that he wears in front of their aunt—and it fills Luke with warmth to see his twin brother beaming with joy. All that he wants is for Ashton to always be happy, safe, and content with himself. Really, that’s literally it.

Oh, but Luke also wants to see Ashton fucked out and sweaty, because only _he_ can put Ashton in such a state. And since he’d very much like to do that right now, he averts his attention to the prized area in front of him.

Ashton’s cock is already fully hardened. Luke can see it straining against the lace panties that covers him, desperately wanting to be freed. He doesn’t plan to jump straight to the good part yet, but it certainly is time to get started and he’s waited long enough.

Luke presses his mouth against the base of Ashton’s cock, only the thin material of the panties separating them now. Curious to see the type of reaction that he’d get from his twin, he slowly exhales through his mouth, his hot breath seeping into the panties. Ashton lets out what sounds like a surprised squeak and he begins to squirm a little, though he’s unable to move much because of Luke’s hands that still have a tight grip on his ass. When Luke exhales another puff of hot air, he feels the slightest movement against his mouth as Ashton’s cock twitches in interest.

“That good?” he asks with a low chuckle.

Ashton nods and juts his hips forward a bit, craving more of the extraordinary contact against his hard on. Instead of giving it to him immediately, Luke merely nuzzles his cock and presses a soft kiss to the head, loving the way that Ashton starts to whine because the contact just isn’t enough. While the panties are exceptionally thin, it’s clear that he wants the skin on skin contact and for Luke’s lips to be on his dick. Luke obviously wants that, too, so he brings his hands around from Ashton’s rear cheeks and slips his fingers into the waistband of the panties, attempting to pull them down.

Strangely enough, Ashton immediately stops him from going any further. Luke glances up at him in confusion, since he’d thought that this is what Ashton had wanted. He finds it odd that Ashton is smiling down at him.

“Wait,” he says, sounding out of breath even though they’ve just started. “I… never got the chance to properly thank you for all of this.”

Before Luke can ask him what exactly it is that he’s referring to, Ashton suddenly gets down onto his knees. He’s still smiling when he brings his hands up and rests them on Luke’s thighs, his head situated between them now and— _oh_. Luke definitely understands what his brother is getting at, and he has to say that he has absolutely no problem with this change of plans, even though he had been looking forward to having Ashton’s cock in his mouth. But this is good, too.

Ashton hastily unbuttons Luke’s skinny jeans and pulls down the zipper. He then tugs at the jeans until Luke lifts his hips to help pull them off, and the younger twin laughs a little at the concentrated expression on Ashton’s face as he struggles to remove the jeans and Luke’s boxers at the same time. However, his laughter instantly turns into a soft moan when Ashton has a hand on his dick and begins pumping it achingly slow.

“I had so much fun today, Luke,” Ashton says, speaking so casually that it’s hard to believe that he’s about to suck his brother’s cock. “Like, I know that we’ve had a lot of birthdays so far, but this one was probably the best one because we spent it with our friends, who were kind enough to throw an actual party for us. It really made me think… we’re quite lucky, aren’t we?”

At first Luke assumes that the question is a rhetorical one, but when he sees his twin staring up at him expectedly, it’s clear that he’s waiting for an answer. And just what the hell is Luke supposed to say to that? His mind is currently focused on the wonderful sensation of Ashton’s warm fist around him, the pleasure increasing as his twin strokes him just a bit faster. All that he needs now is for Ashton to replace that hand with his mouth, and then it’ll be absolutely perfect—but the curly-haired boy is still gazing up at him, waiting for him to speak.

“Yeah, y-yeah, it was lots of fun,” Luke stammers, and then he curses under his breath when Ashton twists his wrist _just_ right.

“And, y’know something else?” he goes on. Again, he waits for Luke to answer.

“What…?”

Smirking, Ashton says, “I’ve been waiting to do this all day,” and he takes the head of Luke’s cock between his lips.

The wet heat of his brother’s mouth elicits a deep groan from the back of Luke’s throat, and he watches with wide eyes as Ashton gradually takes him in further. See, the thing about Ashton is that he’s always been really good with his mouth. Luke can vividly remember the first time that his brother had given him a blowjob; he remembers how amazing it had felt, how he begged Ashton not to stop because it felt far too good. Most of all, he remembers having to put a hand over his mouth to keep from making too much noise, because their aunt was sleeping in her bedroom just a few doors down.

This time, Luke is able to make as much noise as he pleases. He does nothing to stop the moans that escape his lips when Ashton begins bobbing his head, sucking Luke’s cock with expertise because they’ve done this so many times already. Even so, it always feels just as great as it had the very first time. Luke watches the rhythmic way in which his cock disappears into Ashton’s mouth only to reappear again, slick with the saliva from his brother’s tongue. However, what’s even better is the pink residue that gets left behind from Ashton’s lipstick and the way that he stares up at Luke the entire time, his eyes filled with lust and _love_.

Is it possible for anyone to be this perfect? If not for the perfect boy in front of him, Luke would have doubted it. He places a hand in Ashton’s hair, his fingers tangling in the silky curls as he tugs on them, making his twin moan with pleasure. Although Luke’s natural instinct is to be careful with Ashton, he knows that his brother likes it rough. Ashton gets the most enjoyment out of having his hair pulled, being bitten, scratched, and fucked hard until he’s screaming—which is a difficult thing to do unless they’re completely alone. Since they are right now, Luke has no problem with tightly gripping Ashton’s hair and forcing his head down lower so that he’ll take _all_ of Luke’s cock into his mouth, and he doesn’t let up until he feels the head of his dick touch the back of Ashton’s throat.

As expected, Ashton simply takes it like the good and beautiful boy that he is. He deepthroats Luke while palming himself through the pretty lace panties, which Luke knows has to be wet with precome by now even though he can’t see it. He’ll definitely give his brother what he wants soon enough, but as for now, Luke lets go of Ashton’s hair and reaches down to wipe away the tears that have formed at the corners of his eyes, making his eyeliner run a little. Luke doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something even more enticing about the smudged makeup on Ashton’s face than it had been when it was perfect. With smeared lipstick and runny eyeliner, Ashton is as beautiful as ever.

Luke could probably come just from that sight alone, and when Ashton pulls back to only suck on the head, using his tongue to teasingly flick across the slit until Luke is squirming, it’s possible that he actually _will_ come. Thankfully, he doesn’t even need to warn Ashton that he’s dangerously close because his twin can always tell when he is.

Ashton pulls off at the right time, his wet lips making a popping sound when he does. With the back of his hand, he wipes at his mouth to get rid of some of the smudged lipstick but it only makes it worse. Or, in Luke’s opinion, _better_.

“Aw, close already? I was having fun,” Ashton teases with an ‘innocent’ smile, his chest heaving as he attempts to gather his breath.

And _oh_ , what a little shit he is. Revenge is definitely in order.

Luke lifts Ashton up from the floor and pulls the boy into his lap, kissing him as soon as their lips are close enough for contact. The kiss is anything but gentle as Luke shoves his tongue into his brother’s mouth, swallowing every single one of Ashton’s moans and enjoying how the other boy completely melts into it. Desperate for friction where it matters most, Ashton begins to grind against him, their cocks rubbing up against one another. The lace panties are still in the way so it isn’t as mind-blowing as it could be, but Ashton doesn’t consider stopping for a single moment—that is, until Luke grips his hips and forces him to. His brother instantly begins to whine in protest.

“Let me fuck you,” Luke whispers against his skin.

Only then does Ashton cease whining, and apparently he likes that plan a whole lot, judging by the way that his entire face lights up with excitement and he nods rapidly.

“Do it,” he whispers back, and it almost sounds as if he’s _begging_. “Fuck me, Luke… please, I-I want you to fuck me.”

Luke would have to be extremely cruel not to give his brother what he wants. He quickly nods and pulls Ashton into brief kiss, earning another delightful moan from the other boy. When he pulls away, he’s wearing a warm smile.

“Lie down for me, babe?”

Ashton obediently does as he’s told and climbs off of Luke’s lap, then shuffles further up the bed so that he can lie down properly. Not wanting to keep his twin waiting much longer, Luke pulls his shirt off and tosses it onto the other bed as he stands up in search of the lube. He’s confused when he’s unable to locate it immediately, since he’d gotten everything ready while Ashton had been messing around in the bathroom. But now the little bottle is nowhere in sight, and his frown deepens when he hears his brother giggling behind him.

“It’s by the TV, doofus,” Ashton says, pointing to its location.

Of course Luke already knew that, okay, so he’s totally not embarrassed when he goes to pick it up and brings it back to the bed. However, he pauses in his tracks when he sees Ashton lying there before him, his heart thumping wildly in his chest. His twin just looks so vulnerable, lying on his back with his hands resting on his tummy, his body illuminated by the dim light of the candles. This is one of those times when Luke finds it hard to believe that Ashton really is _his_. What did he ever do to end up so lucky? The truth is that he did nothing at all to deserve the beautiful, perfect boy lying on the mattress but he’d be damned if he ever let anyone else have his brother in the same way.

“Luke…” Ashton whines, growing impatient with each second that passes.

It puts a smile on Luke’s face to see how desperate his twin is. He sits back down onto the bed and positions himself in between Ashton’s legs, still awestruck by how sexy they look in the thigh highs. Even though everything about Ashton is perfect, his legs are definitely one of his greatest features and Luke’s favorite thing to do is cover them in kisses. But as he slowly spreads them open, Ashton reaches down to pull at the panties, attempting to take them off so that Luke can finger him open.

“Leave them on,” Luke tells him.

Ashton frowns and Luke knows exactly what he’s thinking. If he keeps the panties on while they fuck, the pretty underwear is bound to get ruined and he won’t be able to wear them anymore. That’s the whole point, though. Luke can’t imagine anything more arousing than the sight of Ashton in a messy pair of panties, makeup smudged all over his face and his lips swollen from being kissed so much. Since that’s the result that he’s aiming for, Luke wants the panties to stay. Besides, he’d gladly buy Ashton another pair, and perhaps this time they’d pick out a pair together.

But because the panties are still in the way, Luke instructs Ashton to pull them to the side to give him better access. Again, Ashton quickly does as he’s told and watches with wide eyes as Luke pours a bit of the lube onto his fingers. Those eyes get even wider when Luke reaches down to spread Ashton’s cheeks, as if the contact against his hole came as a total surprise. The younger twin teasingly circles the rim with his index finger until Ashton starts to whine again, desperately wanting to be stretched open and pleasured by Luke’s skillful fingers and wanting it _now_.

Luke presses a gentle kiss to his twin’s knee before beginning to slowly inch his finger in, not wanting Ashton to feel a single ounce of discomfort. But apparently he’s being far too careful with the other boy, because Ashton starts to wiggle his bottom in hopes of forcing Luke’s finger in deeper.

“More,” he gasps, his muscles eagerly clenching around the finger.

Hoping to please his brother as much as he possibly can, Luke gives him exactly what he wants and pushes the finger in completely, allowing Ashton a brief moment to adjust before slowly moving the finger around. His twin lets out another gasp, hands clenching the sheets beneath him as Luke stretches open his tight hole. One of Luke’s favorite things about this part is that Ashton’s body is always so responsive to his every touch. Depending on what they’re doing, Ashton’s entire body will quiver and his muscles will flex so beautifully; being able to see him like this truly is the greatest honor and Luke couldn’t be more grateful.

It isn’t long before Ashton urges him to add in another finger, so Luke makes sure to lather more lube onto it before he pushes it inside, widening his brother’s hole even further. It slides in much easier than the first one had and when Luke twists his fingers, steadily picking up the pace, Ashton starts to praise him. Receiving praise and approval from his twin has to be Luke’s biggest kink, no matter how much he may love seeing Ashton in lingerie. It sends shivers down his spine, hearing that he’s able to make Ashton feel amazing like this. After all, pleasing Ashton is one of his main goals in life.

And Ashton certainly does look pleased in this moment. His chest is heaving as Luke’s fingers fuck him relentlessly, his long curly hair beginning to stick to his sweaty forehead and his mouth hanging wide open as he moans. With his eyes half-lidded, he already looks so fucked out; Luke anticipates the expression on that gorgeous face when his fingers are replaced with his cock. In fact, he wants to see it so badly that he doesn’t think he can wait anymore, but when he extracts his fingers to add a third one in hopes of speeding things up, Ashton stops him.

“I’m ready,” his brother says, breathing harshly through his nose.

It’s beyond obvious that he doesn’t want to wait any longer, either; and while Luke still thinks that he should prep Ashton a little more just in case, he’s well aware that Ashton knows his own limits. And when Ashton says that he’s ready for something, he means it. Thus, Luke pours more of the lube onto his hand and begins stroking himself.

“How do you want me?” Ashton asks, still sounding oh-so eager to be fucked.

Luke has to pause and think about it for a moment. He’s kind of in the mood to fuck his twin from behind, but if they were to do it in that position, then he wouldn’t be able to see Ashton’s pretty face and the wonderful expressions that it can make. So it would probably be much more satisfying to fuck Ashton while he’s lying on his back—but they’d done that last time, when Ashton had sprained his ankle while doing something stupid and Luke wanted to make him feel better, so they fucked in a position where Ashton wouldn’t have to move too much.

The situation is much different now and suddenly Luke knows exactly what he wants. Grinning, he beckons Ashton forward and pats his lap, hoping that his twin will get the message that he wants to be ridden. Thankfully, it only takes a second before Ashton understands and begins to move to where he’s wanted.

Ashton climbs into Luke’s lap and wraps his arms around his brother’s neck, pulling himself as closely as he can until their chests are touching. They spend a moment just gazing into each other’s eyes, not uttering so much as a single word as they simply enjoy the feeling of being close to one another. Even through the lingerie, Luke can still feel the heat radiating from his brother’s body. He’s always referred to Ashton as his own personal sun, the brightest and most beautiful star in his life. But every now and then, the fact that Ashton really is the center of Luke’s solar system gets reaffirmed by the smallest of things. Right now, it’s reaffirmed by the mere presence of the perfect boy in his lap.

Luke is so, _so_ in love.

“What?” Ashton whispers at last, temporarily breaking the silence between them.

Luke shakes his head. “Sorry, just thinking.”

“About?”

“How much I want to marry you.”

From the way that Ashton’s eyes go as wide as the moon, it’s obvious that such an answer is the last thing that he would have expected. But it shouldn’t be a surprise to him at all, because it most certainly isn’t the first time that Luke has said this to him. Back when they were young and naïve, they would constantly say that one day they’d marry each other and live in a vast mansion with fifty dogs. Being two innocent children and all, they didn’t understand how unrealistic all of that was—nor that they’d have a better chance at actually owning fifty dogs and living in a mansion than they would at becoming husbands.

“Luke… we can’t,” he mutters, looking away from his twin’s face.

“I know, but if we _could_ …” Luke lifts a hand to cup Ashton’s cheek, forcing his twin to look at him again. “If we could do that someday, I’d ask you to marry me in a heartbeat. I mean it, Ashton. I’d buy you a ring and get down on one knee, maybe even both knees if that’s what it took… would you say yes?”

Ashton’s answer comes immediately. “I would.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Ashton trails a hand down Luke’s chest, gently caressing his pale skin. “I want nothing more than to be able to marry you, Lukey.”

That little confession causes Luke’s heart to beat wildly in his chest, even though he really shouldn’t be surprised, either. He knows that Ashton loves him, he knows that Ashton would marry him if such a thing was possible for them to do. Thinking about marriage when they’re only eighteen may seem strange, but Luke also knows that there’s no one else that he’d rather be with. For the past eighteen years, they’ve been Luke and Ashton, Ashton and Luke. He really does believe that they are two halves of the same soul, and despite not needing a piece of paper to validate their relationship, he can’t deny that it would be nice to have one. Even just to show it off to everyone else.

“We’d be husbands,” Luke mutters, though mainly to himself. The word ‘husbands’ sends tingles down his spine. “You’d really want that?”

“Yes. I would,” Ashton repeats. He suddenly lifts himself up a little and takes Luke’s cock into his hand, lining it up with his hole. Just before he sinks down onto it, he glances up at his brother again and smiles softly. “Because I love you, Luke.”

A sharp gasp escapes Luke as soon as he feels that familiar warmth begin to surround him, his cock gradually being swallowed by it as Ashton slowly lowers his body, taking him in deeper. Soon enough, his twin reaches the base and Luke’s cock is completely engulfed in his irresistible heat.

Now, _this_ is Luke’s favorite part above all. This is the part where he and Ashton become a single person for a period of time, where two halves come together to make a whole. Being inside of his brother, his twin, his lover and his soulmate, only now does Luke feel truly _complete_. There’s just no feeling like it and he wouldn’t be able to describe it if he were asked, because it’s far too wonderful for words. If it were possible, he’d want to stay like this forever.

“I… I love you,” Ashton whispers through gritted teeth. Considering how tightly he’s clinging to Luke, it’s safe to say that he feels the same. “I love you, Luke… I love you s-so fucking much, I—”

Luke interrupts him with a kiss, smashing their lips together so powerfully that they just might bleed. Neither of them notice the subtle pain, though, because it’s easily overshadowed by the pleasure and warmth of being connected like this. And no matter what they’re told by the society that they live in, Luke just can’t see how this could possibly be wrong. How can it be wrong to love his brother like this when it feels _so good_ that he just might faint? Why is the way that they love each other disgusting when it’s their love that keeps them going?

After all, they only have each other in this big, cruel world. They never had a father, their mother is gone, and their aunt never wanted them to be forced onto her, either. Their friends would never understand them and strangers would instantly reject them, so when it all boils down to it, the truth is that they’re alone. They are truly alone but that’s okay, because they have each other. And to be honest, what more could they possibly need?

“I love you, too,” Luke whispers back, breathing hard against his twin’s sore mouth. “More than anything, I love you and only you… just wanna make you happy, wanna marry you and be with you forever, Ash…”

Ashton lets out the smallest cry and begins to rotate his hips forward, the friction earning a moan from both of them.

“You… y-you do?” he asks, voice cracking as a single tear rolls down his cheek. But just like earlier that morning, he’s crying tears of joy.

“Yeah, I do,” Luke replies with a breathless chuckle. He kisses away the salty tears on his brother’s cheeks, which is something that he’s been doing for as long as he can remember. His twin has always been more emotional than him, and maybe that’s why he developed this natural desire to protect Ashton and keep him as happy as can be. He also has a strong desire to make his brother feel good, so he tightens his grip on Ashton’s hips, urging him to go faster. “C’mon, pretty boy… wanna s-see you ride me like never before.”

Able to sense the desperation behind those words, Ashton picks up the pace, raising himself up and sinking back down again with ease. He lets out a soft moan every time that he does so, but the moans increase in volume with each downwards thrust of his hips. However, when Ashton realizes just how loud he’s being, he bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep from making so much noise. It could be out of habit since they’re used to trying to keep quiet, but at the same time, he’s always been a little insecure about the sounds that he makes.

Either way, Luke doesn’t agree with that decision at all. He digs his fingernails into Ashton’s hips and forcefully kisses him again, sucking on the other boy’s bottom lip without mercy. In return, Ashton’s hands find their way into Luke’s hair and he tugs on the blond strands so roughly that Luke groans into his mouth. Still, Ashton manages to remain silent, for the most part.

“Wanna hear you,” Luke growls. He lowers his head and resorts to sucking on Ashton’s neck instead, knowing that that’s a weak spot for his twin. He sucks and licks and kisses until Ashton is literally unable to contain his moans anymore, and the sounds hailing from his lips are like music to Luke’s ears. He’s really glad that Ashton is so good with makeup now, because he’ll have no choice but to cover up the massive bruise below his left earlobe. Luke wouldn’t know how to explain it otherwise, so the makeup definitely comes in handy.

“Luke,” Ashton whimpers, bouncing up and down on his brother’s cock with such elegance that it’s sinful. “Luke, Luke, _Luke_ …”

Luke finds himself moaning just as loudly. He loves it when Ashton repeats his name like a mantra, as if it’s the only thing that he knows. It probably is, in this moment. But the feeling is nothing short of mutual, because all that Luke can see, hear, smell, and taste is _Ashton_. Most of all, he feels Ashton with every single nerve in his trembling body. His twin feels so tight around him, the heat almost reaching unbearable levels the more that he moves on top of Luke. It’s mind-blowing, just how amazing his brother makes him feel. He can tell that he makes Ashton feel amazing, too.

Glancing down, Luke can see Ashton’s cock straining against the panties even more than it had been earlier. Only now there’s an obvious dark spot where the precome is leaking from his slit, rubbing up against the material as he rides Luke’s cock. Luke can tell that they’re definitely going to have to get a new pair, but again, that’s the whole point.

Deciding to give the other boy a bit of relief, one of Luke’s hands comes between them to palm Ashton through the panties, the other hand stroking his brother’s thigh. The little bit of contact makes Ashton cry out in pleasure, and he desperately chases the feeling by rubbing up against his twin’s hand.

Luke keeps his eyes focused on Ashton’s face the entire time, wanting to see every expression that flits across it. He’s so glad that they aren’t identical twins, because Ashton’s face is so unique and beautiful and it’s not at all like looking into a mirror. While they do look alike in some aspects, most of their physical features are completely different; the color of their eyes, the shapes of their faces, the fact that Luke is tall and broad in the upper half of his body while Ashton is a bit shorter and curvier around the edges. Their differences are what Luke loves the most, because he’s free to worship every single one of Ashton’s unique features.

It’s those expressions on his face and the almost frantic manner in which he rotates his hips that tell Luke the obvious: he’s going to come at any moment. Ashton’s eyes go a little wider and he starts to let out another moan but it gets caught in the back of his throat. This is undoubtedly Luke’s favorite expression to see on his brother’s face, especially since no one else gets to see this expression but _him_. Only he has the privilege of seeing this side of Ashton; the fucked out expression on his face, his slackened jaw, and those perfect lips all red and swollen. All of it belongs to Luke and no one else.

“Luke, I’m…” Ashton starts to say, but he trails off as his mind starts to go blank and all that registers is the wonderful feeling flowing through his entire body, making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“I know,” Luke grunts.

Wanting to help his brother reach his imminent orgasm, Luke rubs him through the panties at a faster pace and brings the other hand up to tug down the corset, wanting to tease his nipples a little. But before he’s able to, one of Ashton’s hands finds his own and suddenly their fingers are intertwined. It doesn’t really surprise Luke at all, because they’ve always held hands while having sex. It’s something that Ashton initiated the first time that they made love to each other, and ever since then, they never stopped. Luke thinks that it brings his brother comfort, but he’d be lying if he said that it didn’t do the same for him. Still, it’s a sweet gesture that serves as yet another way that they can say _I love you_ without using words.

When Ashton’s eyes meet his, there’s a moment where Luke feels as if he’s being sucked into them. In all honesty, he doesn’t think that he’d mind it if such a thing actually happened. He’d gladly give every single bit of himself to his twin and, in a way, he already does. Every day he showers Ashton with unconditional love and in return, Ashton loves him back just as much. He wouldn’t think twice about giving his life for the other boy, and that’s the absolute truth. As they gaze into each other’s eyes, they don’t even need to use words to express what they’re feeling because it’s there and they can see it. They’ve always been able to read each other like this and maybe it really is ‘freaky twin powers’, but then again, maybe it’s just their undying love.

Ashton’s movements become more and more unsteady until his orgasm finally washes over him, and his tosses his head back as a high-pitched moan echoes throughout the room, his entire body shuddering with his release. Even Ashton’s orgasm face is stunning beyond belief, and Luke nearly comes just from the sight of it. He yearns to join his brother in that blissful state, but as Ashton starts to come down from his high, the movement of his hips gradually comes to a complete stop. Ashton goes totally limp in Luke’s lap, breathing harshly against his twin’s sweaty neck and it doesn’t look as if he’s going to move any time soon.

No matter, Luke can do the rest himself. He lies down on his back, his brother still clinging to him like a sleepy koala bear, but Ashton uses the last of his energy to keep himself up on his knees when Luke instructs him to do so. Without holding back, the younger twin begins thrusting up into his brother in order to reach his own orgasm as well. Ashton whimpers from the overstimulation against his prostrate and bites down on the other boy’s shoulder, eliciting a deep groan from him.

Luke is so close that it’s almost painful, his balls tightening more and more every time that his hips come up to meet Ashton’s, the sound of their skin slapping together almost as loud as his heart beating in his ears. He’s gripping Ashton’s hips so tightly that he’s bound to leave bruises against the soft skin, but the area won’t be visible to other people in the same way that Ashton’s neck is, so it’s okay. Luke will just have to press gentle kisses to the bruises later on as an apology, not that Ashton minds it. In fact, he’s made it clear plenty of times that he actually loves being marked up by his twin. There aren’t many things that Ashton _doesn’t_ like, to be honest.

“Come,” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear, his hot and shaky breath making it twice as torturous. “Fill me up, Lukey… _please_.”

And how could Luke possibly deny his twin of _that_? The truth is that he couldn’t even if he wanted to, because all that it takes is a few more powerful thrusts before he’s coming inside of his brother, practically screaming Ashton’s name now that he can do so freely. Ashton’s body shudders on top of him, feeling his brother’s hot seed fill him up so nicely. He presses numerous kisses to Luke’s neck and collarbones while he rides out his intense orgasm, going completely still afterwards.

Silence engulfs them for several minutes, where they simply lie there in each other’s arms, focusing on each other’s breathing. Ashton has his head resting on Luke’s chest, listening to the sound of his brother’s heartbeat and the way that it synchronizes with his own. He’s always in a cuddly mood whenever they finish doing this type of thing, even though Luke is usually the one to ask for cuddles during other circumstances. But after sex, Ashton is completely willing to just lie there with their limbs entangled until he falls asleep.

It would probably be a better idea to clean themselves up first, though—and in Ashton’s case, remove his cum-stained panties and the rest of his lingerie so that he can sleep comfortably.

“Ash?” Luke murmurs, his voice low and hoarse but it sounds loud in the quiet room.

Ashton hums a few seconds later, but he shows no signs of removing himself from atop his twin.

Luke chuckles softly. “We can’t stay like this, babe…”

This time Ashton whines and clings to his twin even more, refusing to let go or even let Luke pull out of him. He’s such a stubborn little thing sometimes, but then again, they both are. It’s one of those traits that they both inherited and Luke loves it.

“It won’t take long, I promise.” Luke carefully rolls them over so that Ashton is lying on the mattress instead of on top of him. He’s not surprised when his brother attempts to cling to him, but a sweet kiss to the lips and another promise that he’ll be back soon fixes that.

Once again, Luke isn’t surprised when he returns a moment later to find that Ashton has fallen asleep. He feels a little bad when he has to wake his brother up in order to clean him, but Ashton doesn’t complain this time. He obediently sits up, allowing Luke to remove the corset for him before lying back down. Luke reluctantly pulls off the thigh highs next, almost not wanting to because of how amazing they look on his brother’s legs. But he knows that Ashton will be able to wear them again, so he isn’t too disappointed.

However, the same can’t be said for the pretty pink panties. As he removes the sticky underwear, Luke can only hope that they can be salvaged by the washing machine so that he won’t have to throw them away. Oh well, he’s sure that Ashton would appreciate a new pair just as much. In the meanwhile, Luke picks up the warm, damp towel that he’d brought into the room with him and begins rubbing it along Ashton’s skin, smiling when his brother hums contently.

Ashton really loves being taken care of like this. Even though in other areas of their lives he constantly insists on being the caretaker and the one to take on certain responsibilities, the truth is that he actually likes it when Luke takes care of him in return. When they’re together like this and no one else can see them, only then does Ashton let his guard down and allow himself to be spoiled and pampered. He only feels comfortable enough to do that when he’s with Luke, just as Luke is only comfortable enough to do certain things in front of him as well. The trust that they have between them is unparalleled by any other relationship that they’ve witnessed.

Once Luke has finished gently wiping down Ashton’s body, he drops the towel on top of the abandoned articles of clothing on the floor and makes sure that the bedroom door is locked before joining his brother in bed. Their aunt hardly ever comes into their room, but it never hurts to take extra precaution.

Lying there in the comfort of his bed with his twin curled up beside him, Luke would’ve fallen asleep immediately if not for the sound of mumbling near his ear. He turns his head to see that Ashton’s eyes are closed, but his twin appears to be still awake.

“Hm? What is it?” he asks, prompting Ashton to repeat himself.

“Can you… promise that we really will get married someday?”

Luke’s eyes widen a little while Ashton squeezes his shut even more, probably afraid to see the expression on his twin’s face. It’s not as if Luke doesn’t want to promise something like that because he thinks that he’ll eventually go back on his word. No, he _does_ want to marry Ashton and he _knows_ that that’ll never change, but the fact remains that they’ll never be _allowed_ to.

Luke swallows the painful lump in his throat. “Ash…”

“Just promise me,” Ashton insists, and he clings to his brother a little tighter. “Please?”

Whether Ashton wants a legitimate promise or if he’s simply yearning to hear Luke say those words, it’s not the easiest promise to make. After all, Luke has _never_ made a promise with his twin that he hasn’t kept, because the last thing that he wants to do is disappoint the person that he loves more than he loves himself. To make a promise that he knows he won’t be able to keep would be foolish, but at the same time, Luke wants to say yes if it means that Ashton will be happy.

And who knows, maybe they actually _can_ get married someday. They haven’t talked about it in a long time, but they used to make plans to run away with each other to someplace far, far away. No one would know them, they wouldn’t have the slightest clue that they were siblings. Because of this, Luke would have the freedom to kiss his twin in public, hold Ashton’s hand, and be the couple that they were always meant to be. If necessary, they would even go so far as to change their names and any other part of their identity so that it would forever remain a secret between the two of them.

So, who’s to say that they can’t run away and get married, too?

“Okay,” Luke whispers at last. He finds his twin’s hand beneath the blanket and intertwines their fingers, squeezing them gently. “I promise.”

When Ashton finally opens his eyes to find Luke gazing back at him, he practically lunges forward to seal their lips in a meaningful kiss.

It feels like another promise.


End file.
